


Carmilla Week 2017: Favorite Movie/TV Show

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Carmilla is a cheeseball, F/F, Hollstein are actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: It's a quiet night in the Hollis-Karnstein home.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Favorite Movie/TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is stupidly short but I have an entire AU for this that I will eventually write.

"Cutie," Carmilla says suddenly, looking up from her book.

"Yeah Carm," Laura asks after pausing the movie she was watching.

"Of all the movies and tv shows you've been in, which was for favorite to film," Carmilla questions as she wraps her arm around Laura's shoulders and gently tugs her closer.

"I'm not sure," She hears Laura say before she rests her head on Carmilla's chest, "I really loved that episode of Sesame Street I did when I was a kid."

"Mmm- I think I remember that," Carmilla hums, "You were my childhood crush, y'know?"

"What," Laura exclaims, turning in time to see a blush rise up Carmilla's cheeks.

"You heard me," Carmilla says shyly.

"You are such a lesbian," Laura says with a laugh, "But I wouldn't have the world's greatest wife if you weren't."

"How can I be the world's greatest wife when you exist?"

"Ohmygosh, Carm, you're such a cheeseball!"

"Only for you," Carmilla says softly as she leans in to place a loving kiss to Laura's lips.

"Only for me," Laura mumbles into the kiss before pulling away and running her fingers through Carmilla's hair, "Now tell me what _your_ favorite project to film was."

"Our first movie together," Carmilla says simply.

Laura's movements stop and her eyes lock with Carmilla's. She watches Carmilla nod in silent response to her questioning gaze. Her lips crash into Carmilla's after leaping forward. The heated kiss goes for several moments until both women pull away to catch their breath. 

"You're such an undercover cheeseball and I love it," Laura says with a gleeful smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, now why don't we move to our bed and I'll make you feel how much I love you," Carmilla suggests, her hands gripping Laura's sides and her thumbs moving in slow circles beneath Laura's breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, was that short or what? I'm not feeling a ton of inspiration lately but I wanted to participate in something. 
> 
> Alright, now that I've finished rambling I'm gonna ask that if you enjoyed this then please leave a kudos and tell me what you thought in the comments. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
